Mature Or Childish?
by OrangeLover10
Summary: \"WTF, KIRINO! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DOING?" Shindou shouted to the now drunked Kirino as he.. BOOOOM!/ \"KARIYA-KUN! STOP LECTURING THAT ROBBERER!" Hikaru shouted to the still lecturing Kariya/ \"hmm.. Tenma?" Shinsuke said "WHAT?" "..why are you cutting your self?"/ \"OH MY GOD! TSURUGI IS THAT YOU?"/ Newbie here! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hello! I'm a new author, I hope you guys like my story. And sorry for the grammar mistake **

**Disclamer : I didn't own Inazuma Eleven, there owned by Level-5 **

Tenma P.O.V

It was a find day for Matsukaze Tenma as he make his way to the school. Humming and practically _skipping _his way through the neighborhood is enough for someone to questening his sanity.

Tenma him self really didn't knew why he act the way he was now, he usually-pretty much- not like this. (Tsurugi : not like this my ass! Tenma : TSURUGI! *blushing*) Is it because he will practising his new hissatsu tecnic or is it because he will see Tsurugi again? (Tsurugi : but, we meet like.. I don't knew, 5 FREAKING MINUTE A GO! Tenma : yeah, but I already miss you TSURUGI! XD *hugging Tsurugi to dead* Tsurugi : AAAAH! GET OFF OF ME! SOMEBODY HELP! Kariya : sorry Tsurugi gotta face your problem alone, right ? *smirking evilly as he recording the scene in front of him* Tsurugi : *still hugged to dead and death glare Kariya* you stupid little..) he didn't sure, but he will go with the option number 2.

Still skipping his way to school, he spotted a teal haired boy with the same school uniform as him walking casually down the road. Tenma, that surely knew who that boy was running to the teal haired boy side and put his hand on his shoulder and said "_Ohayou_, Kariya-kun!" grinning and waiting for the other boy to notice him.

Kariya-the name of the teal haired boy- a little starled to hear his classmate greeting, because he was to caught up in his own world. finally composing him self he finally greet back the brunette "_Ohayou_, Tenma-kun. What with the giddyness?" he said/asked as he smiled to his silver eyed friend with curious kinda look in his face.

Tenma, that realize Kariya weird behaviour is enough to calm down in his somewhat giddyness. Kariya never answer his greeting back EVER! he usually just look at him with bored look in his eyes and said "Oh, it's you Tenma" or just give him an annoyed look and then he ignoring him (pretty much Tsurugi reaction when he see Tenma all the time) but it was REALLY rare of him to greet back and HECK it's even more rare with a SMILE! Okay, maybe it was a little overdramatic there but you guys get the point.

"hmm.. Tenma? You still there?" Kariya said as finally Tenma snapped back to the living world.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm okay!" he said a little _too_ quickly for his opinion. But lucky him, Kariya just looking at him weirdly and then shrugged of, figuring that the brunette will be weirder and wierder if he keep thinking about it as he continuing his walk and get stopped _again _by none other than the still confused (about Kariya behaviour) Captain of the Raimon team (Kariya : you knew what? I'm STILL wondering why Endou-kantoku chose YOU to become the captain. Tsurugi : yep, me too *still hugged by Tenma* Tenma : *let go of Tsurugi and make him fall to the ground* OH COME ON! Atleast we win the Holy Road turnament, RIGHT!? *glaring dagger at Kariya and Tsurugi and dark aura surrounding him* Kariya and Tsurugi : *gulping* y-yes sir! Tenma : *came back to the usual cherry-self with rainbow in the background* good! *and then walked out to who-know-where leaving a sweatdropping Kariya and Tsurugi*)

"now what!?" Kariya said impatiently and tapping his foot to somewhat showing his irritation.

"oh, hmm.. nothing! Come on, we gonna be late!" and then he dragging Kariya _literally _to the school, figuring that Kariya weird behaviour just his imagination as he walk (read : drag) Kariya in to the gate of the school and inside the now crowded corridor.

Tenma, that was to caught up in his though didn't reliaze that he still dragging Kariya and get a few weird look from the other student that see them. Finally feed up with Tenma behavior (and kinda embarrest by the weird look), Kariya said "Tenma, STOP DRAGGING ME!" or maybe scremed right on his ear.

Caught off gaurd by Kariya shouting he 'accidentely' let go of Kariya hand and make him fall head first to the ground. The last thing Tenma hear was an "ow.." (Tsurugi : HA! TAKE THAT KARIYA!)

"OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY KARIYA! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Tenma scremed as he frantically helping Kariya to stand on his feet and waiting for the tealnette scremed at him because of his clumsyness or maybe running away from him or just plain ignoring him. The next thing was _totally not_ on his list of normal behaviour and shocking him to the core.

"nah, it's okay. Beside, I'm the one that scremed at you so tecnically it was my fault in the first place" he said with a smile totally oblivious by the look of shock the other boy is showing. "ah, look at the time, Hikaru will be waiting for me. _Ja ne_, Tenma-kun" and then he run out to who-know-where leaving the still shocked Tenma in the corridor.

_"is it me, or Kariya is more.. mature?"_

Shindou P.O.V 

"huh.." sighing, that was what Shindou Takuto did as he wait impatiently for _someone _to show off. Checking a few time with his watch he count that he was atleast waiting for 30 minute now and that _someone _still didn't arrive, sighing for the tenth times that day he walk out, figuring that _he_ didn't show off or maybe sick or something..

He move a few step from his normal possition as he hear the familiar voice shouting his name "SHINDOU!" he turn around and sighing in relief as he see his pink haired friend running to his way panting heavily like he just have a marathon, and judging at his friend condition he gotta say yes to this statement.

"sorry.. *pant* to.. keep you *gasp* waiting.." Kirino said as he standing right in front of the brunette, panting and gasping in every sentence.

Shindou, there was clearly an amusement and curiosity in his face as he looking at the still panting defender. Seeing that Kirino is calm enough to talk, he letting him self to ask the question "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? Did you know I'm waiting for you like what, 30 FREAKING MINUTE!" he said or maybe scremed to the now scared Kirino Ranmaru (Kariya : wow.. who will thought that Shindou can curse XD Tenma : yeah.. *shocked* Tsurugi : *roll his eyes*).

"hehe.. well, you see-" begine Kirino as he tell Shindou what happening to him this morning.

Flashback

_Kirino happily walking (or maybe skipping) as he go to where Shindou and him supposedly meet. He survayed his surrounding as he see in his left side was a park that crowded with many elderly couple in it, the thing that get his attention was a small boy maybe or atleast 5 year old, the little boy was happily rumming (__**A/N : Is that even a word?)**__ around with his bicycle like there was no care in the world _(Shindou : it is for children *nodding his head* Kariya : well thank you for that _wonderful _explanation Mr. Knew-it-all *sascarticly and rolling his eyes* Shindou : *glaring at Kariya*) _and a huge bull dog that tied to a tree._

_Suddenly Kirino get a very _GOOD_ idea as he eyed the little boy with an evil smirk on his face._

_Kirino walking to where the boy was checking his bike oblivious to the smirking Kirino as he was now right in front of the boy that finally notice the older boy present._

_The boy looking at him curiously as Kirino fall to one knee so that he was now the same level as the child in front of him and looking at him right in the eyes "hey there! Could you be a good boy and put this to that tree over there?" Kirino said as he make the nicest voice he ever make with an innocent eyes as he give the boy a bone and pointing his index finger to tree he was meaning._

_The boy confused as what the stranger in front of him wanted him to do but nodded nonetheless as he make his way to the tree Kirino pointing at. Unbeknow to him, behind that tree was a large bull dog sitting there boredly as he was lying on the ground with a tied rope on his neck._

_The boy arrive at the tree he was send too as he want to put the bone to the ground he hear a... growling? Suddenly came out of nowhere there was a large bull dog with black fur, the dog open his mouth showing his big sharp teeth as if he can't wait to eat the boy down to his throut with a drool coming out of it._

_To shocked to move, the boy just stand there didn't knew what to do, but then one though come to his mind as he ready it him self to.. "RUN!"_

_The boy run as fast as he can, but unfonturnedly the rope that tied the dog down was broken off so the dog run after him or more correctly the bone. The boy that still run from a lunatic dog wondering how the hell he get in to this trouble and then he remembered the stranger that give him the bone.. connecting it together he gasp as he see that the pink haired boy laughing as he frantically rolling on the floor now._

_The boy was so furious that he was getting tricked, he was not aware that he was throwing the bone to where Kirino was still laughing. Kirino that reliaze something was fall to his head, sitting up from his rolling position and looking at the 'thing' curiously "a bone?" he said out loud, as if on cue the bull dog is standing right in front of him looking at the bone hungryly. Finally realize his situation are, he readying him self to.. "RUN!" running to who-know-where with the bull dog right on his tail leaving the boy laughing as he rolling on the ground._

Flashback End

"-thank god that crazy dog stop following me, and The End" Kirino finished his story with a grin on his face, oblivious by the look that the brunette giving him.

Shindou was pretty sure that his jaw frantically touch the ground now and his eyes was big as a plate as he looked at Kirino with a shocked expression that the pinkette oblivious at.

Kirino looking at Shindou watch curiously (still didn't realize the other boy shocked look) and then gasp as he see the time now "SHINDOU! We gotta be late! I had promised Shimurai-sensei that I will NOT come late to her lesson again. COME ON!" without waiting for the other boy reply, Kirino grab Shindou arm as he dragging him to the school, leaving Shindou wondering..

_"since when Kirino act so.. childlessly?"_


	2. Chapter 2 : Hikaru Bad Day

**A/N: OH MY GOD! XD thanks you so much for the review! It just make my day ^^ (and forget about school =_="). So this is my second chapter for this story, sorry for the grammar/spelling mistake and if my story didn't funny enough -_-", enjoy the story! :D (And the timeline was after Chrono Storm but before Galaxy if you wondering)**

**Disclaimer: YES! I own Inazuma Eleven *slapped* I mean... NO! I didn't own it, Level-5 is the one that own it T_T**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2 **

Hikaru P.O.V

Hikaru seriously think that this day was the WORSE day of his life! Why did he think like that you ask? Well, let me tell you what happened to him this morning-

Flashback

_Hikaru happily walking- _(Shindou: is it me, or this story always beginning with 'happily walking' and then some major thing happened? Tenma: well, if I think about it... yes. Yes, it was...) _what the-? Because of our _LOVABLE_ reader said thing that are _NOT _important _(cue dark look to Shindou and the other) _I- the best author in the world *slapped*- will change the beginning of this story! *throw a fist dramatically to the air* _

_Hikaru walked to the now empty and-pretty much-narrow street as he wondering why the hell Rushe-nee _**(A/N: just think of her as Hikaru big sister ^^)**_ send him here of all place._

_He observed around his surrounding, there was really nothing special in it, just a narrow street with many garbage there and there (that Hikaru think will need one hell of clean up). Hikaru waited for at least 10 minute now as he finally give up, thinking that this is one of Rushe-neeprank on him, he walk out didn't even bother to take a second glance at the street (that more of a landfills for Hikaru)._

_But then something get his attention as now he was give a second glance at his right side, _(Kariya: then why are you type that Hikaru will _not_ give a second glance but the truth he _is_ give a second glance? Pretty unimportant for me *grumbling in the last part* Me: because I _WANTED_ TOO! NOW STOP _COMPLAINING_ AND START _READING_!)_ There was something floating in a... sewer? Why there was a sewer in a street, Hikaru will never knew _**(A/N: maybe there was a sewer in a street, maybe there not XD) **_as he walk to where the sewer was curiously._

_The forward fall to one knee beside the sewer as he pick up 'the thing' that he observed it carefully as if it was a bomb or something from the other space _(Tsurugi: wow, who will though that Hikaru have one hell of imagination *said it sarcastically as he rolled his eyes* Tenma: oh come on Tsurugi! Maybe there is an alien out there that love to play soccer too! *jumping excitedly* Tsurugi: Tenma, there was no such thing as an alien *giving Tenma a flat look* Shindou: sorry Tenma, I'm gonna agreed with Tsurugi on this.. Me: oh there is an alien... you guys will see it~ ushishishi... *and then she gone dramatically with a cloud of smoke that came out of nowhere* Shindou : *sweat dropping with Tenma and Tsurugi* w-what was that supposed to mean..)_, it was round with black and white color decorating it and it was mean to be kicked. Yep, it was a soccer ball _(All IE and IE GO cast: GASP! *gasp dramatically* Tenma and Endou: who the HELL gonna throw away a soccer ball!? *furious and shocked look in their face as dark aura surrounding them, make the one that close to them scoot away from the two now VERY scary soccer freak* Me: *that now back, sweat drop + face palm*).

_At a though of people throw away a soccer ball is enough to make Hikaru furious _(Tenma and Endou: *nodded furiously with the still dark aura around them* Me: Oh god.. could SOMEONE calm this two down!? *pointing her finger to the two soccer freak* Tsurugi and Gouenji: *sighing and then drag Tenma and Endou in there collar as they walk out to a room that came out from nowhere. In the room you could hear many screaming, something shatter, broke, and etc* Me, IE, and IE GO cast : *sweat dropping hearing the sound in the room* )_,_ _but before he go to his_ _'furious mode' (that containing kicking some random thing with his hissatsu, cursing loudly, and bombing a building ?) he caught a small note tacked on the ball, looking at the note curiously he decided to read it out loud "'I hope you like your surprise, little brother :p' eh? What that suppose to mean?"_

_As if on cue (that Hikaru suspected it was), there was a red sport motorbike... that go right on his direction. Because of how shocked he was, he was not aware that his feet lost it balance and as a result... he fall to the sewer._

_The motorbike rider stop right in front of the now falling Hikaru as he/she (Hikaru didn't sure what the gender of the rider cause how the person looked) open his/her helmet revealing... a snickering big sister. Yep, 100% sure now that it was one of _HER _prank._

_"Ohayou Hikaru! How was the bath? Is it too cold, or too hot?" now she can take it anymore as she laugh at the still shocked Hikaru in front of her._

_Hikaru just look at the blond in from of him with frowning expression as he remembering Kariya similiar prank at him. Thinking if he introducing Kariya and Rushe-nee together... he shiver as he shook his head furiously, _"if I'm introducing both these troublemaker to one another, my life will be a living hell!" _Hikaru though with a terrified look in his face _(Kariya: Oh COME ON! I'm NOT that bad, am I? Kirino: *with a flat look* yes you are Kariya. Yes, YOU ARE! *now shoot Kariya a glare* Kariya: *gulping*).

_The purple headed open his mouth to say something to the laughing blond, but before a word come out of it he hear a.. Police sirens? Yep, it is a Police sirens as he give Rushe-nee (that now stopped laughing and face as white as a chalk) a look that clearly said _"what the hell did you do NOW!?"

_"Well, little brother. It seem that I have somewhere to go, Ja ne!" Rushe-nee said as she turning on the engine in her motorbike and then drive up to who-knew-where living the still in a sewer and shocked Hikaru alone in that narrow street._

_But the quietness quickly being broken by 3 Police car that surprised Hikaru that it was fit in this filled garbage street. Thank god he was in the sewer (even though it still stink), if he not? Well he was gonna be lying down in a hospital bed for a few months (or maybe even longer) and he will blame it at his-now-running away sister._

_Hearing that the Police sirens was getting increasingly inaudible, Hikaru come to the conclusion that the Police car was more and more farther away from him.. Or that his sister was getting caught by the police. Either option was fine by him (that doesn't mean he _HATE_his sister. well she kind of deserve it anyway)._

_Sighing, he rose from the sewer (that surprisingly was comfortable) and then checking his self if there was any injury. _

_Sighing in relief as he see that there was nothing serious, just a few scar on his leg, arm and a torn school uniform but nonetheless there was no injury at all, he walk to his first destination (if it not for Rushe-nee), the school._

_The purple headed walk at least a few block now (and get many weird look from other people that smell him) as he finally see his school building, he almost broke into a run if he didn't catch something lying on the rooftop, Hikaru narrowed his eyes to see it more clearly as the 'it' was... a teddy bear? Yep, it was a teddy bear. But why is the teddy bear seem so familiar to him?_

_Hikaru make his way to where the teddy bear was with curious kinda look on his face. He finally arrive at his destination as he preparing himself to climb, but then he hear a... growling? _(Kirino: why did I feel a sense of déjà vu? Kariya: because... YOU DID THE EXACT SAME THING IN THE LAST CHAPTER! Kirino: oh... OH! *face palm*) _he turn his neck around really fast, it a surprise his neck didn't broken to a half. There it was, standing in his left side was_ _a very _ANGRY _bull dog that ready to chop him to piece, to shocked to move he give the dog an awkward smile and a little wave as he said "hmm... hey?"That successfully make him running for his life _(Kirino: yep, the exact same thing as me... *sighing*).

_He run, run, and run to where his feet was carrying him as now he see the gate of his school, he run as fast as he could to the now only open half gate. Hikaru that finally inside the school ground close the gate fully and make sure that the crazy dog didn't following him, sighing in relief as he didn't see the dog anymore he let himself lean back in the now closed gate and panting heavily in exhaustion._

_Hikaru just stay in that position for a few minute now as he see his watch that tell the time was.. 08.43 great, he soooo gonna get detention._

_He stand up from his position and walk out to the school door. But before he even set his foot in... BYUUUUUR! _

_"Sorry! For whoever down there!" said voices that obviously belong to a male. _

_Hikaru looking up in shock and then to his own body as now he was even more wet than before. Well at least he clean now, right?_

"Oh, who the HELL am I KIDDING! THIS IS THE WORSE DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Flashback End

-and THAT why he think that this was the worst day of his life. Closing his locker, Hikaru sighing as he readying himself to walk to where his class are and get a detention, but... "HIKARU!" he hear someone shouting his name as he looked at his back curiously to see a teal haired, golden eyed boy that now standing in front of him as he panting heavily.

Kariya Masaki looked at him with angry and worried (and make Hikaru wondering since when Kariya act like that) expression on his face "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? I'M LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE AND- hey, what with the P.E uniform?" he said in angry change into confusion tone, Kariya right of course as now Hikaru was wearing his P.E uniform.

Instead of answering he just pulled Kariya arm and then drag him to where there class are, ignoring Kariya yell.

_"Maybe my day will get better.. somehow" _

Oh, how much he didn't knew how wrong he was...

**AND FINALLY DONE! **

**A/N: I really make Rushe OOC in this, but I like her more that way and maybe I too make Hikaru a little OOC, but everyone in this story already OOC soo..**

**Well, as you clearly see (or read) in this chapter it just tell how Hikaru morning is and a little foreshadowing, and could you guess what (or who) that teddy bear was XD!? If you guys knew please review :D, and till next time :3**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Chaos Begine?

**A/N : Sorry for the ****LONG ****wait ****^^ (if you guys waiting for an update =_=") ****and for explaining why I didn't update it just take two word-**

**SCHOOL**

**SUCK****!**

**-yep, it was school. But now I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the spelling ****/****grammar mistake XD!**

**Disclaimer: If I own Inazuma Eleven, the genre will change into some cliché dramatic romance stories that have nothing to do with soccer -_-"**

**AND NOW! ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Shindou P.O.V

_With Shindou and Kirino~_

Shindou was sure that this was the most embarrassing and the most outrageous thing that he ever do in his life as he was now standing right in front of the now smashed door.

Shimurai-_sensei_ (the math teacher) was looking at the two of them with a shocked mixed with disbelief expression on her face. Shindou couldn't blame her for reacting like that, Kirino _literally _bombing the door with a GRENADE (that still a mystery how the hell did he get it) FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Thank GOD it didn't break the wall! If it was? Well, just say that he and Kirino will be kicked out of the school... _Permanently._

"KIRINO RANMARU IS IN THE HOUSE-well tecnically school-! Oh, and Shindou too..." Kirino said with a lunatic grin (in Shindou and probable all of the people in the class eyes) plastered on his face as if he BOMBING a BUILDING (Okay, a door...) was NEVER happened.

Kirino acted as if he was just walking in to the class skipping with sparkling eyes and innocent smile that reminded Shindou a lot about Kariya two faced personality as he was now standing right beside Kirino, wondering how the Pinkette becoming THIS crazy?!

"WHAT THE HELL, KIRINO RANMARU! WHAT YOU GONNA SAY ABOUT THIS YOUNG MAN!?" Shimurai-_sensei_ scremed as she giving a glare to the still smiling innocently (that obviously fake) Kirino. Shimurai-_sensei_ or Shimurai Kitomi is a math teacher and homeroom for the VIII-B **(A/N : I forget how the class sign in japanesse are, so I using my country sign -_-") **or in other word was Shindou and Kirino class, she was a 25 year old woman that sometime act like a 17 or 50 year old (much to Shindou confusion), she have a flaming red hair that now tight in a bun and crystal blue eyes that framed by her bang, she is wearing white T-shirt that covered by her black jacket and gray skinny jeans with black sneaker (so in other word she act _and _style like a teenager), and she too have a crush to Akitshui-_sensei_ (there history teacher) and it seem that he too like her but the two of them just to oblivious to knew eachother feeling that sometime drive Shindou nut (Kariya: *open his mouth to ask how the hell Shindou knew that, but getting cut by Shindou himself* Shindou : don't ask).

"what did you mean, Shimurai-_sensei_?" still with the 'innocent' act, he even titled his head at his side to make it more convincing, at this Shindou frowning his eyebrow _"Kirino never act like this..This is like Kariya convincing Endou-kantoku when he not come practising. Wait, what?"_

"Shindou Takuto!" a voice that succesfully make Shindou lost his train of though. He seriously want to curse right there and then if it not for Shimurai-_sensei _intense glare at him.

"Y-yes?" Shindou said still thinking about cursing her but shook that though away, he can't risk getting even _more_ trouble with the school now or his body will be found dead in a river.

"sigh.. the two of you, just.. sit!" it seem that she admitted her defeat to the still act innocent Kirino and now always spacing out Shindou as she was now pointing her index finger to where there chair was.

Kirino just smile brightly oblivious by the creeping out look (Shindou and the students) and the shocked look (Shimurai-_sensei_) that he got and skipping his way to his seat was. But, it seem only Shindou that caught Kirino sly smirk behind that skipping of his.

Shindou walked and then sit in his chair, but still looking suspuciously at the defender that now sitting right in front of him. When Shindou want to open his english book (education still number one on Shindou list, even though he still curious about his friend change of behavior), there was a paper plane thrown at him, if he had not ducked it was surely hit his head by now.

Shooting an annoyed look to the real culprite was at his left side, Hamano just look at him with a sheepish and not-so-apolegetic look on his face as he signaling Shindou to open it.

Get the signal, Shindou open the paper curiously as he reading what Hamano want from him.

**(A/N : Hamano = Bold, **_Shindou = Italic__**)**_

"**Dude, what wrong with Kirino!? Please said that it was just, like, an act!? I could't calm down Hayami that, like, frantically screamed (in a whisper) that it was, like, 'the end of the world'!"**

Shindou sweatdrop as he looked at the hopeless Hamono, beside Hamano chair was Hayami in a mental position rocking his body back and forth as he chanting some unaudible word (that Shindou guess was 'THIS WAS THE END OF THE WORLD!'), in front of Hayami was Kurama shooting him a look that clearly said "FIX THIS PROBLEM! NOW!" Shindou sighed as he write to the still hopeless faced Hamano as he thrown the ball at him.

_Sorry to say that was NOT an act. Kirino really acting weirdly this morning, I mean he just tricked an 5 year old boy to be hunted by a bull dog FOR GOD SAKE! Seriously, I think there was something wrong with him.._

"**YOU THINK!? That was, like, Kariya being mature and, like, lecturing a **_**Sensei**_**!"**

* * *

"HACHII!"

"you okay Kariya-kun?"

"I'm okay.. I think someone just talking about me.. *sniff*, eh? _SENSEI_! THAT WAS _NOT_ THE ANSWER FOR THAT QUESTION!"

* * *

_*sigh* could you help me about this..?_

"**But you, like, his bestfriend! Could you, like, solve this problem, like, alone?"**

_COULD YOU, LIKE, STOP SAYING 'LIKE'! IT'S, LIKE, ANNOYING!_

"**But tecnically I'm, like, writing this and you just said, like, 'like' too.. Oh god this was, like, so CONFUSING!"**

But before Shindou could bang his head on his desk (or better yet banging _Hamano _head instead) there was a new ball of paper at his desk that more like of garbage being flushed to a toilet and then pick it up from there (that seriously gross)

"**THIS WAS THE END OF THE WORLD!" **

He looked at the paper as he sweat drop _again_ to the owner of the paper that obviously belong to Hayami. Hayami on the other hand was sweating like crazy and bitting his nail oblivious by the concerned-and 'are you crazy?'- look that his friend giving at him.

"SHINDOU TAKUTO, HAMANO KAIJI, HAYAMI TSURUMASA!" a shout that succesfully make the three member of the soccer club back to the living world.

Shimurai-_sensei_ (Kariya: so I'm guessing that this teacher really LOVE to call all of you with a full name..? All second year: *groaning* Kirino: you don't knew the half of it.. *sighing* Kariya: *raise his eyebrow and looking at the second year with a weirding out look* o-okay?) make her way to the now nervous Shindou Takuto desk as she snatch the paper from the brown-grayish haired boy hand. Reading the paper, she couldn't help but sweat drop as she see the word in it, composing her self she give her demanding look (even thought she still sweat dropping) to the now looking down brunette "what is this?"

Trying his luck Shindou said (quite uncertaintly if you add) "a doodle?"

"the three of you, after school, detention" sighing, Shimurai-_sensei_ make her way to the front of the class, but unbeknow to her there was a smirking Kirino looking at her with an evil glint on his eyes.

The midfielder sighed _"great, mom seriously going to kill me now" _Shindou though as he looked at the board, not even caring to write it in his text book or the freaking out look Hamano and Hayami giving to him.

"psst, Shindou.." Kirino whispered to the spacing out ex-captain as he turn his back so now he and Shindou can look eye-to-eye.

"eh-? What is it Kirino?" It was not everyday the defender want to talk when they still have a class to intend too, so Shindou thought there was seriously something wrong, like, right now.

"she too nosy, isn't it?" Kirino said with this somewhat glint in his eyes.

Didn't sure to answer what, Shindou said "hmm.. yes?" that more of a question than a statement.

Kirino looking at him with a flat look but then quickly changing it with a smirk (_"that obviously spelling 't-r-o-u-b-l-e' with that smirk of his"_ Shindou though)

"..just look" and with that he stood up with a red wrapped box in his hand (_"since when he have THAT?!"_) as he make his way to the now stop lecturing Shimurai-_sensei_ and all the student (including Shindou, Hamano, Hayami-that somehow could calm enough from his mental position-, and Kurama) that looked at him curiously.

"Shimurai-_sensei_! This was a sorry give for always being late.. I hope you liked it!" with a bright grin, the defender put the-mysteriousandreallydangerous-box at the confused Shimurai-_sensei_ hand.

"this is not a bribe, right?" she said as she looking suspicously at the still grinning pink haired boy in front of her.

"*gasping (coughdramaticallycough) as he put his hand on his chest* that was really low Shimurai-_sensei_! Do you really think I'm gonna do something, like, that?" (AGAIN WITH THE 'LIKE'!) Kirino said as he frowning his face and teary eyed to prove his 'innocent' act.

Looked a little guilty (that Shindou groning out resipe a weirded out look from the one beside him), Shimurai-_sensei _shrugged thinking that how wrong was the give inside of this box? As she opening it curiously reaveling.. a grenade?

3

2

1..

_BOOOOM!_

Shimurai-_sensei_ gracefully fall to the ground, much to everyone-except Kirino-shock. Kirino on the other hand was grinning evilly as he see that his plan has worked, turning around his body so now he could see all of the student face he shouted and put his fist on the air "FREEDOM!"

Hearing Kirino shout every student (including Kirino) run out of the door leaving much-to-shocked-too-move Shindou, Hamano, Hayami, and Kurama.

"**dude.. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH KIRINO?!" **

"**OMG! IT REALLY IS THE END OF THE WORLD!"**

"**Shindou.. EXPLAIN NOW!"**

Shindou groaned as he face palming is self _"this is gonna be one hell of a looooooong day.."_

* * *

Hikaru P.O.V

_Meanwhile With Hikaru and Kariya~_

Hikaru seriously NEED to jinxed it in the last chapter as now he was RUNNING for his life, SEARCHING for Kariya and SOLVE the chaos that-'coincidently' if you add- he and Kariya make..

Flashback

"in or not? In or not? In or.." _that what the purple headed thinking as he walked back and forth nervously, much to Kariya amusement as he was now standing right in front of there class door._

_Kariya-that getting annoyed and tired by Hikaru mental argument-stopped Hikaru abruptly from his walk as he put his two hand on the forward shoulder and inching there face closer to eachother._

_Hikaru that didn't knew what Kariya wanted to do with him, just blushed as he though that (FINALLY) Kariya will..._

"_OWW!" touch his forehead in surprise, Hikaru looked at the now smiling Kariya-Hikaru face was NOT (much for his dissapointment) in range anymore- that now wondering why the teal haired boy just hit him on his forehead as now his face was redder than before._

_The golden eyed boy that seeing the smaller boy confusion (completely ignoring his red face) just inched there face closer (again)-they could touch their nose because how close they are if you noted XD- to the still red faced Hikaru and said "you have too much to worry about, I'm sure sensei will understand your reason being late-and I hope he _TOO_ understand me- so everything will be fine~" and then he smiled brightly to the now ready to explode Hikaru (not really helping Hikaru problem here -_-")_

_BANG! BANG!_

"_eh? What the-?" seeing that Hikaru is not standing in front of him anymore, Kariya looked at his right side and couldn't help but sweat drop at the scene that playing in front of him, there was Hikaru.. BANGING his head on the wall.. (much to Kariya confusion as he begine wondering about Hikaru sanity)_

"_hmm.. Hikaru? Why are you banging your head to the wall?" said the still sweat dropping Kariya._

"_for.. *BANG!* returning.. *BANG!* my sanity.. *BANG!* back! *BANG!*" was the answer between his banging._

"_etto.. come on, you will have a headache or worse yet your head will SPLIT open-well, not that I want it- if you keep this up!" and then the 'responsible' Kariya pulling the purple headed out of the wall, but NEVER though that Hikaru will give up THAT easily (he really is too much hanging out with Tenma) as now Hikaru (somehow) clenching the wall for his life. _"I seriously need to get this dirty though out of my HEAD, CURSE YOU PUBERTY!"

_Kariya that getting annoyed by Hikaru stubbornness, put his hand on Hikaru waist as he preparing him self to pull.._

_3_

_2_

_1.._

_BRUUUK!_

_..Well, the good news was Hikaru was out of the wall, the bad news was for the exchange of it the two of them just broke through the door meeting with a shocked look that everyone giving to them as now there was sitting there awkwardly "hmm.. hey?" _

"_ .HELL!?" _

"_eh.. hey there! Akitshui-sensei we could explain!" Standing up abruptly making the poor Hikaru that lying on top of him fall head first to the ground, Kariya said as he looking nerveously to the man in front of him._

"_Okay then, explain.."_

_Kariya jaw drop and then he leaned Hikaru-that still in pain because of the fall-in front of him. Hikaru that now meeting with Akitshui-sensei glare (that man was really scary if he want to) had no other choice but to tell what happened to him this morning "well-I'm-just-walking-around-in a narrow-street-and then-this-motorbike-came-and-make-me-fall-to-the sewer-and then-there-was-this-crazy-dog-chasing-me-to-the-school-but-before-I can-get-in-there-was-this-jerk-throw-the water-at-me-and then-I meet-with-Kariya-kun-then-banging-my-head-to-the-wall- and then-WE- smashed-the door- togethere-and- I think- that- nothing- being- leave- out- so.. THE END!" Miraculously he said it in ONE breath._

"_O_O"_

"_WHAT!?" _

"_eh.. Kageyama-kun, Kariya-kun? Just go to your seat.. *sigh*"_

_Hikaru looked at his sensei weirdly then he shrugged, thinking that there was nothing wrong he walk out to sit beside a wide eyed Sorano Aoi that hurriedly being followed by Kariya as now he was siting in front of him._

"_good thing the two of you didn't get a detention, Akitshui-sensei was having a tantrum before you guys got here because how many students that gone.." Aoi said sweat dropping remembering what happened as she faced the now sitted Hikaru._

"_eh? now that you saying it..where is Tenma and Tsurugi?" Hikaru asked as he see the empty seat that located right beside him and the one in front of Aoi._

_Hearing his question Aoi frowned "I don't knew, but I swear I see Tsurugi somewhere.. but WHERE!?" _

_Hikaru sweat drop as he see that now Aoi head was clouded by a smoke.. literally_ _"and Shinsuke?" He asked again, trying to change the subject as he see that the blue haired girl was-REALLY-ready to explode._

"_Well, if I remembered correctly. Shinsuke mom came and told that he was sick so he can't go to the school.."_

* * *

"_GAAAAAAAH! GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"_

"_you knew you love it Shin-chan~"_

"_NO I'M NOT! GAAAAAAH! TENMA! TSURUGI! WHOEVER YOU ARE! HELP!"_

* * *

"_oh.."_

"_Are you guys just talking about Tenma?"a question that succesfully make Hikaru and Aoi attention focused on the teal haired boy that now looked at the two of them with curiousity._

"_YES! Did you knew where he is!?" Aoi said as she frantically stand up and inched there face closer so that now they could only look eye-to-eye._

_Kariya sweat drop at the crazy girl in front of him but answer her nonetheless "I don't knew where he was now, but I knew that he was in school 'cause-"_

"_KARIYA MASAKI!" a shout that successfully interrupt Kariya next word as he looked annoyedly to Akitshui-sensei that (somehow) standing right beside his desk_

"_what?"_

"_When is the United State bombing Japan with a nuclear bomb?"_

"_August 6 and 9"_

"_where is the location?"_

"_Hiroshima and Nagasaki, duh"_

"_who is the commaders for Japan and United State army?"_

"_Shunroku Hata and William S. Parsons"_

"_How many people that died in that bombing accident?"_

"_90.000 - 166.000 people in Hiroshima, 60.000 – 80.000 for people in Nagasaki, So the total is..150.000 – 246.000 people that killed"_

"_O_O" _

"_WHAT!?"_

"_answered everything perfectly.. there is nothing wrong.. HOW!?"_

"_hmm.. reading a book?"_

"_that was NOT possible! I mean YOU reading a BOOK!? That was, like, Shimurai-sensei admiting her love for me! You must be CHEATING!"_

"_WTF!? WHAT DID YOU SAID, YOU NO EXCUSE OF A TEACHER!?"_

"_what the-?"_

_BZZZZZZZZZT!_

_And with that, Akitshui-sensei fall to the ground with a buzz running all over him. Kariya on the other hand was in shock as he see in his right hand was a-came out of nowhere-stunt gun "oops.." hurriedly he hide the 'thing' behind his back as he was now faced the shocked look the other student giving him. Didn't sure what to do he-quiet awkwardly- said "hmm.. school free?"_

_All of the student run out screming, and yes including Kariya and Aoi (that Hikaru was sure she was too getting infected by this MADNESS virus) leaving the still in state of shock Hikaru as he was now banging his head on his desk._

"This is seriously still going to be the WORST day of my life... *sigh*"

Flashback End

And THAT why now he was running like a madman around the school, searching who knew where for that good-for-nothing hunter kid..

Hikaru, that was too grossed out in his search didn't even realize that he was running right through someone, and as a result he and the 'mysterious' person bang their head to eachother as they fall to the ground.

"_etto.. sumimasen_! _Daijobu_..?" Hikaru said as he was now standing up from the previos lying position as he looked at the one that he been hit as he see.. "EH!? Shindou-_senpai_!?"

"Hikaru?"

He was right, it is Shindou that still in his sitting position as now Hikaru helping him to get up, he said "_anno.. _Shindou-_senpai_? What are you doing out of your class?"

"Well, I can say the same to you.." was the reply in now standing position as he looked at Hikaru curiously.

Hikaru, that now feeling like a child that caught stelling a candy looking down at the floor that seem to be interristing then Shindou sharp eye (for him anyway) "Well, I was just looking for Kariya.." he said really quietly it was almost come out as a whisper if Shindou was not in front of him.

"eh, really? I too was looking for Kirino" finally Shindou said, but then there was a minute of silent and then they looked at eachother with wide eyes and said in perfect synch "YOU TOO!?"

_PRAAAAANK!_

The sound came from the sains lab (that Hikaru didn't realize that he was standing in front of) that obviously belong to something shatter as the two of them looking curiously inside the now half open door.

Inside of it was.. Kariya and Kirino? Yes, it was and it seem they too was having some heated argue (that Hikaru guessing was where shattering are from).

"-for thousand of time, you could NOT blow up the SCHOOL!" said a very frustrated Kariya as now he was shaking furiously at the pinkette that in the same state as him.

"and I said.. THIS WAS FOR A SCIENCE PROJECT! And- oh there you are Shindou! Could you said to this block head that this was OUR science project!" Kirino said with a puppy eyes as he looked hopefully at him

"you think I'm that stupid to believe that obvious lie! Right, Hikaru!?" Kariya said, glaring dagger at the still puppy eyed Kirino.

But, unfortunedly for the two of them, they didn't realize a dark aura and a red glowing eyes from a certain purple headed and brunette..

_A few minute of Shindou and Hikaru beating the crap out of Kirino and Kariya later~_

"THIS WAS A KIDNAPPING!"

"YES! Did you knew that you will be getting arrested for 5 whole year and-"

"Oh SHUT IT, brainiac! Nobody want to hear your annoying nic nac!"

"Oh yeah? Who say it girlylooking? *smirk*"

"*gasp* Oh, THAT'S IT! Your going DOWN!"

_BAK! BIK! BUK!_

"*groaning* this is even MORE worse than usual.." Hikaru said as he see hopelessly to the now tied down and still fighting Kirino and Kariya as they frantically rolling on the floor.

"your right.. what about we get this two to the club room? Maybe they could help us?" Shindou suggest as he too looked at the still rolling on the floor Kirino and Kariya and couldn't have but sweat dropped.

Hikaru only nodded, "anything to stop this MADNESS.." he groaned as now he was trying to seperated Kariya 'cat fight' with Kirino as he dragged him, ignorring Kariya yell of "LET GO OFF ME YOU KAWAI PURPLE HEADED!" eh-? sorry wrong word, I mean.. "LET GO OF ME YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING FORWARD!" _pyuuh _that was much better.. -_-"

"_etto..._" Shindou sweat drop _again _to the walking (read : dragging) couple, but then he too looked at the still lying Kirino with menacing look and evil grin that the pinkette gulping at.. _"this is gonna be one hell of a ride.."_

_TIME SKIP~_

The four of them (two walked, two dragged _and _beating up) was finally arrive at there destination (much to Kirino and Kariya relief), as the two couple walked inside the club room they see the most shocked thing in their life and that was.. a maid Tsurugi and a punk Tenma..

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK!?

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**

**A/N : Cliffhanger, I was such an evil! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* *cough* STUPID COUGH!**

**All IE GO cast : *sweat dropping***

**Kariya : *whispering to Kirino ear* her mind seriously getting corrupted by fanfiction, isn't it?**

**Kirino : *still sweat dropping* well, it seem like it..**

**Tsurugi : wait, WHAT! What with the 'maid Tsurugi'!?**

**Tenma : Oh come on Tsurugi! Every outfit that you wear was cute to me~ *giggling***

**Tsurugi : *JLEB!* if anybody need me, I was in that emo corner over there..**

**All IE GO cast (except Tenma and Tsurugi) : *Sweat dropping season two***

**Me : ushishishi~ I will go partying NOW! Ciao! *and then she gone to who-know-where***

**All IE GO cast : *sweat dropping season three***

**Kariya : WAIT! Why are we always sweat dropping?**

**Hikaru : eh... because Orange-san want to?**

**Me : *came out with a cloud of smoke* that's right Hikaru! **

**Shindou : and where was you from?**

**Me : like I said before, I was PARTYING! P-A-R-T-Y!**

**Shidou : *sweat dropping* I knew that! I mean.. why are YOU come back-like I need my life to became more crazier than ever- *muttering in the last part***

**Me : because I was forget about something, and I HEARD THAT!**

**I'm really need a review right now, so please review! I will update if the review is.. 5-8? (Yes, I was THAT desparate..) again PLEASE, PLEASE, AND PLEASE REVIEW! XD**

**OrangeLover10 out~**


End file.
